


Strange Love, Dance the Dividing Line

by TrueSoprano



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: A chapter in the story of the Lone Wanderer, a girl thrown into an unforgiving wasteland who must succumb to all her vices in order to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

“Would you like to have a drink with me later?” Mister Burke had asked Lillie once they had gotten back to her suite. She hastily accepted. 

She enjoyed his company. Yes, he intimidated her, but having him protect her as they wandered the wasteland in search of her father turned her adventure from a hellish nightmare to something out of a pre-war action movie. She had only seen men like him in old comics and holotapes; suave, sharply dressed despite all the dirt, calm but fierce in the face of battle, and always eager to protect her. He stood out from all the filthy people in Megaton, people who didn’t hesitate to call her names and give her uncomfortable looks. People who were better off dead.

She had washed up and put on her nice pink dress, and Burke was stunned when she showed up at his door looking like she hadn’t been wandering the wasteland earlier than day. “Beautiful girl,” he said quietly as he took her hand to his mouth, and for the first time in her life, she felt not like a girl, but an adult woman.

He had opened a fine bottle of scotch, and the two went to the balcony and talked for what seemed like hours, mostly about their ideal world. Burke was a true visionary, telling her tales of the old world and his visions for the future, and she found herself listening far more than talking.

“And because of you, my dear, we’re one step closer to a purified wasteland.”

She silently smiled, blushing as he lightly touched her arm. The entire world has disappeared around her, Burke was the only one who mattered.

“Lillie, is everything all right?”

She realized just how silent she had been as she snapped back into reality.

“I’m fine, just a bit tired.”

“It is pretty late… Let me walk you back.”

She wouldn’t let Burke know, but she was feeling the scotch in her head. She was far from the drunkest she had ever been; she and her father had had plenty of nights sharing an entire bottle of scotch back in the Vault once she had turned 18. But she still felt warmer and calmer than usual. As the two walked back, she found herself leaning against his shoulder as he placed a hand on her lower back.

“Thank you so much again,” she said once they reached her door.

“It’s my pleasure,” he replied. “I find you make… excellent company.”

Soon, she was hugging him. She took a deep breath and found herself immersed in his scent. Scotch and cigarette smoke combined with something very musky smelling and almost sweet. How adults are supposed to smell, she thought. She didn’t want to let him go. As his arms began to slip away, she found herself kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He noticed, and began to linger. Should she have done that? She panicked for a second, before he faintly smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, followed by his lips on hers.

It was only for a heartbeat, but the loudest heartbeat of her life at that point. All the blood in her body seemed to rush to her face.

“Goodnight,” she managed to say as she entered her room, cheeks burning.

***

Whatever happy feelings she had faded when she woke up.

It was still completely dark, so she obviously hadn’t slept for very long. But she just couldn’t get back to sleep. 

She wasn’t used to being alone. She had always slept with her father nearby, and he’d always have words of comfort for her when she couldn’t sleep for whatever reason. Even when trying to sleep in the wasteland these past few days, Burke was always close by, like a guardian angel.

But his suite seemed so far away, and she was afraid to wake him up.

But her mind kept wandering back to earlier that night, listening to him talk, feeling him touch her arm. And then being in his arms.

And that kiss.

And she felt alone again.

She sat up and wiped away tears she didn’t even realize had been falling for a while now. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t sleep alone. She shivered as her bare feet touched the ground, and again once she realized how thin her sleepwear was. But she didn’t care. She needed him.

***

They had kissed. They had kissed!

Should they have kissed?

Like every night since he first met her, Burke’s mind was filled with thoughts of Lillie, his beautiful Lillie, his angel from below that he didn’t see how he deserved. She was so young, so untouched by the wasteland, so… pure. And she had miraculously latched on to him, asking him to be her bodyguard as she searched the wasteland for her father. 

They had touched a lot before. He had carried her after she was injured a few times. They had slow-danced to music on her Pip-Boy. She had even sat on his lap once. He cherished every memory of physical contact between the two.

But now they had kissed.

She had kissed him first, he kept telling himself. But he was the one to move it to her lips.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. And again, and all over her body, feeling every inch of that smooth pale skin with his lips. And having her kiss him back, and kiss him all over, and have her on her knees, or under him, or on top of him…

But not if it meant scaring her away. And what if that single kiss had done that?

He would dwell on it in the morning, he thought as he decided to replay the memory in his mind. 

Until he heard a faint knock.

No one dared to disturb either him or Tenpenny this late at night. Either it was a guard with a serious problem or…

No, it can’t be, he thought to himself as he hastily dressed, not bothering to finish buttoning his shirt. Tenpenny was a heavy sleeper; there was no way he would wake up to answer the door.

His heart pounded as he opened the door, preparing to be disappointed. But then she saw the tearful girl in the doorway and everything started to fall into place.

***

She wanted to run away the second the door opened and she saw his stern face in the dim lighting. But it softened the second he saw who she was.

“L-Lillie… I… is everything ok?”

“I… I couldn’t sleep… I’m sorry… I just…”

He took her into his arms, and she felt tears come out.

“I can’t do it, I can’t be alone!”

“It’s OK…” he said softly, kissing her head. “You don’t have to be alone, not as long as I’m here.”

“Mister Burke,” she looked up at him and he used a thumb to wipe away her tears. “Can you… can you sleep in my room tonight?”

***

“You’re all right?” he asked once he settled into the bed next to her. He was still wearing his nice shirt and slacks but didn’t want to strip down any more, lest he scare her off. He tried not to think about how all she wore was a thin chemise that hid none of her figure. It was a large bed with plenty of room for two people, but he still couldn’t believe she actually wanted him sleeping in her bed with her! Yes, they had slept close together in the wasteland a lot, but it was more out of necessity.

“Yeah…” she pulled a blanket over her. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“I was awake already,” he said. “I hope you sleep well, dear.”

“Yeah… goodnight… um…”

Burke could tell there were words caught in her throat.

“Is something on your mind?”

“No… I mean… actually… I… can’t stop thinking about that kiss…”

He grew hot instantly, glad for the darkness that shrouded his blush.

“I… would you… like me to kiss you goodnight?” He placed a hand on her cheek as she moved closer to his face.

“Please…” she smiled against his lips before kissing them. It was slow, and lingered so much longer than the first one. 

“Goodnight, my dear,” he said softly as he kissed her forehead, and she snuggled against his chest as she fell asleep.

 

***

The first thing she noticed when she woke was the secure feeling of strong arms wrapped around her. The second was the soft kisses to her neck, traveling up to her ear.

“My sweet girl… my sweet Lillie…” he was whispering in between kisses. She shivered with warmth.

She moaned softly.

“Lillie… are you awake… Lillie...?” His hand was lightly massaging her lower stomach.

“Mmm,” she replied. 

“You can tell me to stop if you want…”

“No… this feels good…” she moved her back into him as his right arm shifted under her, moving upwards to fondle her breast over her chemise.

“Tell me to stop any time…” she was barely aware of his left hand moving towards her inner thigh. 

“Don’t…stop...”

“Are you sure…?”

“Don’t…”

She felt his fingers slip between her thighs, under her panties, and she shuddered. He wasted no time reaching downward to touch her wetness.

“Mmm…”

No one had ever done anything like this to her before, and she was too tired to feel anything except desire. Burke continued to kiss her neck and fondle her breast as he stroked her down there, and she instinctively started to grind against his fingers, feeling the pressure building.

“Yes… good girl…”

Warm, tingly waves moved throughout her body with every stroke of his fingers. His breathing was heavy, and she noticed hers was too. She moved against his back and was instantly aware of the bulge poking her backside.

Somehow, that did it for her.

She came with heavy breaths, clenching around his fingers. And then she opened her eyes.

She rolled onto her back as her heartbeat slowed and she found herself in reality. Her entire body grew hot and red at the realization of what had just happened.

Was that… sex?

No, it couldn’t have been, there wasn’t any penetration involved. But then why did it feel like that? Why did she feel like this? 

What would her father think?

She wanted to fall back asleep and attempt to process everything. But Burke had other things in mind.

“Lillie,” she turned to look at him. He looked strangely vulnerable without his hat and glasses, face flushed with desire, as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his bulge. “Do you feel this?”

She nodded.

“Do you feel what you’ve done to me?”

And she nodded again, filled with equal parts desire and fear.

“I have to have you right now, Lillie, or I might die.”

Her heart started pounding again. Her hand started lightly massaging his crotch mainly out of curiosity, but she didn’t know what she wanted. The thought of him naked on top of her…

“Burke, I…” she turned away, her face red.

“Lillie?”

She didn’t have any more words.

“Lillie, is everything OK? Please tell me now.”

If she said no, she’d break his heart. But was she ready to say yes?

“I just… I’ve never… actually been with anyone…”

Burke’s expression changed from frantic concern to a strangely calm gasp.

“You’re pure… untouched… my angel…”

She briefly met his eyes again, but quickly turned away out of embarrassment. “I… don’t think I’m pure anymore… after what you just did to me…”

He sat up. “Were you OK with that?”

“I… It was amazing,” she confessed. “I just… I’m nervous.”

“My dear, if you aren’t ready, you don’t have to do anything else. I can… finish myself off in the restroom if you’d prefer.”

He started to move, but something within her wouldn’t let go of his hand.

“No,” she said calmly as she sat up and faced him. “It won’t take that long, will it?”

“Not at all,” he smiled, unzipping his pants. She felt nervous again.

“I… don’t wanna look at it, though,” she blurted out. “Is that OK?”

“Of course, my dear. Would you like to turn around?”

“I have a better idea…” she wiggled out of her panties and moved to straddle him, leaning over to nibble on his ear. “Is this fine?”

“It’s more than fine…” he pulled her towards his lap, moving the straps of her nightgown down to her waist. She moved her arms out of it to embrace him as she rested her chin on his shoulder. She was so focused on their closeness and their heartbeats synchronizing that she barely noticed him reach down to pull his stiff cock out, or him placing the tip at her entrance.

“Ah~” it slid in surprisingly easy with only a slight pinch. It felt… incredibly foreign, and she briefly felt her body tense up and try to push him back out, but then she felt a reassuring kiss on her neck. 

“It’s all right, my sweet girl…” he whispered as he began to slowly thrust into her. “Oh… this won’t take long at all…”

He placed a strong hand on her buttocks to guide her up and down his cock. It was a weird feeling but she didn’t dislike it. She closed her eyes and gripped him, focusing on her senses. The feeling of his muscled body under his wrinkled dress shirt, the salty taste of sweat on his neck, his labored breathing…

This was something she could definitely get used to, if it meant being this close to him.

He kept getting faster and faster, his breathing louder and more irregular, until he slowed down and spilled inside of her. He guided her upwards to move his softening cock out of her, and she stared into his glossy eyes.

“Lillie…” he said breathlessly. “Was that… did that feel good?”

She responded by passionately kissing him. She inhaled his scent as her tongue slipped into his mouth, pushing against his. An adult kiss. This was an adult kiss, and she was in an adult relationship. His tongue continued to slither around hers, and it felt so strange but so good, and she wanted him to just devour her.

“Lillie…” he gasped as he let go of her mouth. “You might want to close your eyes…”

She did just that as Burke gently rolled her off of him and onto her back. As he left to relieve himself or so she presumed, she felt her head spin and she once again became aware of reality. She felt wet and gross down there, and it smelled weird.

She had always assumed she would wait to have sex until she married Butch or Freddie or some other boy in the vault, and it would be a passionless affair meant for reproduction. She had read countless books and comics and seen several holotapes about passionate love affairs, but she had accepted that they were a myth in this world, as much as dragons or unicorns. She briefly thought of her teenage crush on Jonas, her father’s assistant, but it was just a shallow daydream with no substance. 

But now she had met a man, an adult man, that she had developed hard feelings for, and had sex with him, and actually kind of enjoyed it? She felt incredibly dirty, and didn’t know if that was a good thing.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a sharp feeling in her arm.

“I… what was that?”

“A contraceptive,” Burke met her eyes as he looked down on her. “I assumed you didn’t want a baby inside of you. I didn’t tell you because of how you get around needles.”

She instantly felt childish again. Burke had forced her to inject many stimpacks when she was injured despite her fear of needles. It was slowly getting easier, but she still hated the feeling.

“But let me clean you up,” his voice got softer as he placed a soft, wet rag to the spot between her legs. It felt good, really good, like a sin being washed away.

“Burke, stay with me,” she found herself saying suddenly. “I mean… I know Tenpenny probably wants you for something… but… just lay here with me, ok?”

He smiled at her as he returned to the bed, wrapping an arm around her. “Tenpenny can wait, my angel.”

And while in his arms, she suddenly felt OK with everything that had been happening.


	2. Chapter 2

“Meet me in the lobby at 7. -Burke”

Lillie had fallen asleep again shortly after their encounter, and had awoken to the sound of Burke leaving. She noticed he had left a package, along with a letter. She opened it to find a slinky black dress with matching heels, and it felt so soft she wanted to cry. When she put it on, she almost wanted to just spend hours looking at herself in the mirror. It showed off all the erotic aspects of her figure, with its low cut top and slit down the leg. She looked just like an action movie damsel, one that the hero would fight to save from the villain and kiss at the end.

A perfect match for Mister Burke.

She was in the lobby at 6:58, feeling like she’d never felt before. Godfrey had brushed out her hair and even put a little makeup on her, and she truly felt like an adult. She had never worn such a high heel before which made it strange to walk, but she did it slowly and eventually found a balance. She kept checking the time, and noticed a few people staring at her. She realized she looked a little strange wearing both the dress and her Pip-Boy.

But at 7:02, all her worries seemed to disappear when Burke came out of the elevator and smiled at her. He had traded out his usual dirty grey suit for a sleek black one, and was looking as handsome as ever.

“Lillie, my dear… you look ravishing,” he smiled at her as he kissed her hand. 

“So do you,” she blushed as she took a step towards him with a little too much excitement, almost tripping.

“Careful now,” he teased. “You’re not used to those shoes, are you?”

“I’ve never worn anything like them.”

He gave a sly smile. “They suit you, though. Hold on to me, I won’t let you fall.”

She held onto his arm as he guided her, patiently letting her walk at a slow, comfortable pace. She expected him to lead her into the cafe, but was surprised when they stepped outside.

“Come. I have a special evening planned for us.”

Lillie’s jaw dropped. There was a single table for two outside, tucked away from the security. Small lights were strung up on the walls, and soft, romantic jazz played from a radio somewhere in the vicinity. It was almost easy to forget the post-apocalyptic atmosphere just outside the walls.

“Burke, I… this is… you didn’t have to.”

“Lillie, my dear,” he sat down at the table. “Of course I didn’t have to. But I wanted to.”

She sat down across from him, all of a sudden feeling unsure of everything. I should be the one thanking him, she thought. Without him she wouldn’t have survived as long as she had, and she’d be nowhere close to finding her father. 

“Wine?” he asked her as he poured her a glass from the bottle on the table, followed by filling his own. She had never had wine before; it was even rarer than scotch in the vault and her father wasn’t a big fan of it. She took a sip of the red liquid and was unsure of whether or not she liked it. It burned far less than whiskey but had a strange, sour taste. 

“What’s the occasion?” she suddenly found the courage to ask. 

He took a drink from his glass. “I never had the chance to properly thank you for Megaton.”

“But you’ve already done so much for me.”

“My dear,” he sighed. “I don’t think you realize just how much you’ve done for this world. Look at the people here, and remember all the filth you saw in that cesspool. They were all a waste of resources, a detriment to society. And most of the wasteland is filled with people like them, sadly.”

“People who are worth more dead than alive,” she added. The idea of blowing up an entire settlement terrified her at first, but if she had any regrets afterwards, they were few and fleeting. “I believe salvation is granted to everyone after they die, even the worst of the worst. It’s what He died on the cross for.”

He let out a quiet chuckle. “You’re a girl of faith. I never took you for one.”

“It’s how my father raised me,” her heart briefly stopped upon thinking about her father again. 

“Most religious people I’ve met don’t have the visionary ideas you do. They’re too focused on compassion.”

“You flatter me, Mister Burke,” she said, eyelashes fluttering.

He raised his glass. “To us. The visionaries that will shape the new world.”

“”To us,” she repeated as their glasses clinked together. Soon, Margaret Primrose from the cafe came out with two plates of food.

“You’re quite lucky, dear,” she smiled. “The man you’re with spent quite a fortune getting the ingredients for this meal!”

She instantly felt guilty. She would have been just fine with cram and deviled eggs, and she might have even preferred it since the food in front of her looked so strange.

“What is this?” Lillie turned to the older woman. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Mirelurk meat with brahmin butter, with a side of roasted fresh carrots and potatoes. I wasn’t able to get softshell meat like your friend wanted, though, and he gave me hell over it earlier!”

The food was actually really good. She had once eaten mirelurk meat off of one that had attacked her the other day, but it tasted so much better when it was cooked properly, and the butter made it taste almost sweet. The roasted vegetables tasted nothing like the preserved ones they served in the vault, the ones her father forced her to eat growing up. 

“This is how they ate in the old world,” Burke said with a smile. “The mirelurks were a lot smaller, though.”

“This is amazing,” she said after swallowing, wishing she could just inhale the food without seeming unrefined.

“Ah, but I wish I could have gotten softshell for you.”

“Burke, please… this is perfect.” She kept eating, taking smaller bites than she was used to. She couldn’t help but watch him eat, delicately and methodically, stopping frequently for another sip of wine.

“So, do you think our world is ever gonna be like the old world?”

“We’re slowly getting there,” he said after swallowing. “They’re growing fresh produce in Rivet City now, which wasn’t possible a few years ago.”

Rivet City, where her father was. He was safe. That alone was a big weight lifted off her shoulders.

“You’ll go with me there, right? To Rivet City?”

“Of course, my dear. Tenpenny still needs me for a few things, but after tomorrow we should be able to leave.”

A part of her hated having to rely on Burke this much. She wanted to go to Rivet City the second she learned of her father’s whereabouts, but he had work to do here. But even if she was capable of doing so, it’s not like she was eager to leave his company. She might have even been grateful to stay here a few days with him away from the wasteland, just to have moments like this.

“Thank you, again.”

“My dear, you don’t need to keep thanking me.”

“I don’t think you understand. I’d be dead without you.” She finished the last bit of food on her plate. “You’ve given me so much…”

He let out a content sigh, setting his empty glass on the table. She blushed as he gave her a serious look.

“Don’t underestimate just how much you’re giving to me… even right now.”

“Burke...” even beneath his sunglasses, she felt their eyes lock. 

“I’m... I must confess… completely entranced by you.”

“I…” she wanted to say something, anything, but as her face went red at his confession, she was silent. Oh, if only there wasn’t a table between them, for she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and kiss him. 

Burke seemed to think something similar as he suddenly stood up and offered her his hand.

“Lillie. Dance with me. Please.”

“Right now?” She stood up and instantly felt the wine rush to her head. 

“Yes, right now. Is this not the perfect moment?”

She grabbed his hand and let him lead in a languorous dance. The slow jazz number playing in the background felt oddly nostalgic; it wasn’t a piece played on GNR but she swore she heard it in the vault as a child. Her head was on his shoulder and she felt warm, unsure if it was the wine or dancing with him or both.

“You’re entranced?” she said teasingly, as if she wasn’t falling for him hard.

“I don’t see how anyone wouldn’t be,” he crooned into her ear, leading the slow dance. “Girls like you… they just don’t exist out here. But you chose to fall into my arms.”

His arms. How could she not fall into them? More importantly, how could she stop herself from completely melting into them? The two continued to sway back and forth, completely ignorant of the outside world.

This was a feeling she had never experienced before. Everything leading up to this was new to her, from being intrigued by this kind but mysterious man, to wanting to get closer to him, to realizing just how big of a crush she had on him. And it was an even more wonderful feeling than she could have ever imagined, just on its own. But now, in their closeness, after knowing he felt the same about her...

“I haven’t found any other arms worth falling into,” she said softly, realizing that there was nothing wrong with just melting right now.

***

The second the door to her room closed behind them, her mouth was on his. And then her arms on his back. He embraced her tightly as he kissed her, roughly, hungrily. Her head was spinning as she tried her hardest not to think, but just feel. Feeling his scent, subtle but somehow overpowering her. Feeling the taste on his lips. Feeling his tongue sliding into her mouth, dancing with her own. Feeling secure in his arms, slipping her own arms under his jacket, a jacket that was now on the floor.

Thoughts would for sure ruin the moment.

Her dress felt looser; she realized he had unzipped the back when he placed his hands on her shoulders to slide down the straps. It fell down with little resistance and she felt a chill.

“Burke,” she said, letting go of him. Her head was spinning; this was ecstasy, but… she wanted a slower ecstasy. 

“Is something wrong, Lillie?”

“Can we go to the bed?”

“Oh… of course.” He moved to sit down on the bed and she followed, standing in front of him. 

“I’m sorry… I’m… still a little… nervous.” She confessed while removing her Pip-Boy, setting it carefully on the ground next to the bed. He removed his hat and glasses and undid his tie, setting them next to it.

“But you still want to?”

“Of course! I just… let’s go a little slower.”

“Anything for you, dear,” he grabbed her hands, pulling them closer to him. She sat on his lap, gazing into his eyes, and began to slowly unbutton his shirt, her heart pounding. Every inch of his chest she revealed both excited and terrified her. While doing so, she captured his lips with hers. Thin, but swollen and trembling, eagerly suckling back at hers. 

“Lillie,” he gasped between kisses, his voice somehow lower and huskier than normal. 

She pushed his shirt off and broke away to take in the view. His chest was lighter toned than his face, and covered in a light dusting of hair with a few sparse freckles. His pectorals and belly stuck out ever so slightly. But she was the most entranced with his dusky pink nipples, and as she lightly brushed a thumb over one, she felt him shudder.

“Yes,” he said softly. “Please, Lillie, keep touching me..”

She pressed her own chest against his, drowning in how soft and warm it felt. Her lips once again brushed his, still trembling, wet with her saliva. He unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. She was in only her panties now, but didn’t feel a chill anymore. Just him. She felt so warm in his lap, his kisses moving to her neck as he stroked her hair, holding her close. 

“Lillie,” he whispered into her ear, sending a deep shiver inside of her. “Your skin… it’s so soft. I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

“I don’t want you to,” she sighed as he suddenly moved his hands to her waist, moving her to get a better view of her body. 

“Ah… they’re so... ” he was looking down at her exposed breasts, entranced, still gripping her waist. “Please… let me touch them...”

She nodded, and only a split second later his hands were cupping her breasts, almost crudely fondling them, grabbing them, still gazing at them hungrily. She felt a sharp pinch in her nipple as it was caught between his fingers, and she let out a yelp. She couldn’t tell if it was from pain or pleasure. She almost turned away when she realized it was from both.

“Lillie, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“I’m alright,” she sighed as he drew her closer, his face now against her chest. “But… uh, you can kiss it to make it better.”

The second the words came out of her mouth, she realized how childish they sounded. But Burke didn’t seem to think so, as he instantly brought her breast to his mouth, giving light kisses to it before letting the nipple into his mouth. That feeling down below, the same one from that morning, was building up again, the feeling from his tongue adding fuel to the fire. Another immodest sound escaped her mouth and he reacted with a throaty chuckle.

“My beautiful songbird,” he lowered her face to his and smirked. “I’m going to make you sing tonight.”

She wanted to say something but the words were caught in her throat, so she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, taking his lip far in her mouth, letting her tongue slip in, feeling his tongue press against hers, curl around hers, the taste of wine still on his tongue, God this felt weird, but she wanted more. She wanted to keep tasting him, have him feel her insides, have him devour her. She reminded herself not to think right now, since he was giving her exactly what her heart wanted. 

She barely even noticed his hands slip lower onto her back, sliding her panties down. She moved her legs and let them drop to the ground, and only when she felt a warm hand grip her bare buttocks did it fully set in that she was completely naked in front of him, but she somehow didn’t feel embarrassed, just even more turned on. She broke away from his mouth and rested her forehead on his, panting. 

“I’m not afraid anymore,” her voice was low and breathy. “I want you.”

“If you only knew how badly I want you…” he reached between them to undo his belt buckle, “how badly I’ve wanted you for so long...”

“I’ll… I’ll even look at it, if you want.”

He smiled at her as he guided her off of his lap, standing up to remove his pants. His bulge was even more amplified with only his underwear covering it. Her face felt like it was on fire as he bent to remove them. This was really happening… he was going to… she was going to see…

She had seen a few before. She had been her father’s medical assistant back in the vault, so she had done a few medical examinations under his supervision. Mainly on children and the elderly, since she refused to work on anyone she was close to. It was a little awkward but clinical and distant, and they were all flaccid, non-sexual, unremarkable.

Burke’s was so different from anything she had ever seen before. Large, erect, visible veins, a shiny pink head, standing out from a mass of dark hair, heavier than anywhere on his body. Just looking at it increased a primal desire inside of her. 

“It’s… it’s so...”

“You don’t have to comment, dear,” his voice quavered with the same arousal. “Lie down.”

She did just that, and soon he was on top of her.

“Burke… touch me like you did this morning.”

“I could…” he moved his weight to her side, propping himself on an elbow, his hand now on her stomach, “or I could make you beg for it.”

“Burke, please...” Oh, she was ready to beg. But he smiled as his fingers crawled lower, lower...

“I’m just teasing, dear. Of course I’ll do anything to please you.”

He pushed two fingers between her legs, making her shudder in delight. 

“My, my… you’re already so wet.” His fingers danced around her hot, pulsating lips, stroking slowly and tenderly, and her entire body flushed with arousal. Her hand instinctively reached between his legs, gripping his erection. It burned, throbbed in her hand, seemingly getting more rigid with each motion.

“Good… girl...” he moaned, breathing heavily as she continued to pump his length, but finding it increasingly difficult as her own arousal increased. “Mmm, Lillie, I can’t wait to… be inside of you...”

“Mmm… ohhhh!” She couldn’t stay quiet any longer. Each gasp of hers became louder as he rubbed her faster, and she moved against his fingers, wondering how she could have lived her whole life without this wonderful feeling. She was so close to climax, she could hardly focus on anything else. Burke was all that mattered. Burke touching her.

“That’s it… you like that, don’t you? Oh yes, make as much noise as you want, my dear songbird.”

“Yes, Burke!” she exclaimed between choppy breaths, wanting to burst from pleasure. It was so close… almost there…

“Yes… sing for me!”

“Ahhhh~”

Then, it came, that sweet wave of relief, radiating from her apex. She opened her eyes, staring deeply into his, as if to let him into her soul, her deepest, most intimate feelings. Mouth agape, eyes glossy and full of lust, skin pink. She could see Burke take the entire sight of her in.

“Did you come?” he asked gently. She nodded as she came down from her high, and he parted her legs, once again moving on top of her. “May I?”

She answered by smiling at him, grabbing his hips, letting him slip inside of her. She arched her hips upward as he thrust, slow and shallow at first before finding a rhythm. He gripped the blanket beneath her as he continued to delve deeper with every push.

“Mmm… Lillie…”

She felt him throb inside of her as she took the entire length, walls clenching around him, feeling him pound against her faster. This feeling of his cock inside of her was still so weird; everything about it should have been uncomfortable but it was with him so that somehow made it OK. Better than OK. 

Burke’s body pressed against hers, slapping against hers, both of them warm and sweaty, his sharp breaths, shudders and grunts in her ear, making her shiver. 

They were connected, and it just felt so right.

“Yes… Lillie,” he let out a deep blissful groan as he convulsed, his hot seed spilling inside of her as their eyes once again connected. His hand cupped her cheek, still red and burning and covered in sweat, as both of their breaths slowed. This connection continued for a few long seconds, him still inside of her, and time stopped. The world outside of them didn’t exist right now. Whatever problems she had, they didn’t exist right now. Just him.

“You’ve left me breathless,” Burke finally said before kissing her, just a slow comforting kiss, and he carefully removed his softening cock from her. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” was all she could say, and it felt like such an understatement. She felt more like saying “you complete me” or “I’ve been waiting for this my whole life”.

Or even “I love you”.

Did she love him?

“Want me to clean you up?” he asked as he got off of her and stood up. She had a better view of his naked form than she’d had before and her instinct was to turn away and hide her blush. But she couldn’t stop staring. He was beautiful, like a pre-war classical painting.

“You’re such a gentleman,” she smiled at him as he headed for her bathroom, once again leaving her alone with her post-coital thoughts.

Was this love?

The only person she could ever say she truly loved was her father, and that was a completely different feeling than what she felt when around Burke. This was unlike anything she’d ever felt before… and she loved every second of it. She figured it wasn’t worth dwelling on.

Soon, he returned with a small hand towel, and placed it on her still-swollen lips, gently cleaning it. Afterwards, she pulled him down to the bed for an embrace. He rolled over on his back, moving her on top of him, and she noticed him smiling. It was different from the usual cocky smirk he liked to give her, though. He was relaxed and… blissful.

“You seem happy,” she kissed the tip of his nose before moving her head to his chest, resting on top of him..

“I have every reason to be,” he started to stroke her hair, kissing the top of her head. “I just spent the evening with the most incredible woman.”

“Tell me about her,” she teased.

“Well… she’s intelligent, determined, passionate...” he rubbed the lower curve of her back, “beautiful, soft skin… these gorgeous brown eyes I always get lost in… I’ve wanted her to be mine since the day I met her.”

She giggled, hiding her face in his chest. “No you didn’t.”

“Oh, but I did. Ever since Megaton… I knew you were different from anyone else I had ever met.”

She felt like melting into him again. Everything about this moment was perfect. 

“Burke.”

“Yes, dear?”

But at the last second, she decided not to risk ruining perfection.

“I think you’re pretty awesome, too.”

He held her closer, kissing her head again. “You flatter me, Lillie.”

And as she closed her eyes and began to drift off, she really began to feel that this was love, even if she wasn’t ready to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started writing this a LONG time ago, right when I published the first chapter. But then real life happened and I sort of abandoned it until recently. Maybe I'll have another chapter next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter will come soon hopefully.


End file.
